


love's full of fire

by blackkat



Series: Konoha 12 Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “My husband is awhat?” Sakura demands.





	love's full of fire

“My husband is a _what_?” Sakura demands.

Ino grimaces, glancing from Sakura back to the screen. “Sakura, I'm so sorry,” she says. “He’s an asshole, and we’re going to kill him, and then this will all be over—”

“No, wait, hang on.” Sakura raises her hands, cutting Ino off, and then levels a finger at the footage that _clearly_ shows Deidara hefting a rocket launcher over his shoulder and firing at _her target_. “ _Him_. My husband. My husband, who is the _least subtle and discreet person in history_ , is an _assassin_?”

Ino stares at her for several long seconds. “Sakura,” she says. “You punch things and leave _craters_ in them.”

“We’re not talking about _me_ ,” Sakura protests. “I'm fine at my job, I'm good at it, stop rolling your eyes at me. But _Deidara_ is an _assassin_?”

“Happy six years of marriage,” Ino says sweetly, and reaches down to pull a whole bottle of vodka out of her purse. She drops it on the desk between them, then raises a challenging brow at Sakura. “Shots and then plans to blow his head off?”

“An _assassin_ ,” Sakura mutters, and forget drinking to dull the fact that she married someone from a rival firm and has been living a lie for six years. She needs to drink to reconcile _Deidara_ and _stealthy killer._ “God yes, shots sound _perfect_.”

Because Ino's a good friend, she pours three for Sakura right off the bat, then one for herself, and lifts it up. “Cheers,” she says. “I hope the sex was worth it.”

Sakura clinks their glasses and tosses hers back, but can't resist another glance at the footage. It’s helpfully set on a loop, and she gets to watch Deidara, with his distinctive fall of hair, haul a rocket launcher out of his jeep and swing it up onto his shoulder. While shouting, of course.

“An _assassin_?” she says again, plaintive.

“Shut up and drink,” Ino tells her, and refills her glass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on Tumblr, I'm blackkatmagick.


End file.
